


Punishment for the Submissive Demon

by angelforlife456



Category: Obey Me! Shall We Date?
Genre: Domination, F/M, Mistress/slave, lewd stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelforlife456/pseuds/angelforlife456
Relationships: Satan/Reader, mammon/reader
Kudos: 42





	Punishment for the Submissive Demon

You were laying down on your bed reading a book Satan had given you. “Very interesting” you say while getting to a good part. Satan came into the room. “How did you like the book?” He says smiling at you. “It’s pretty good so far! Thank you for recommending this book to me!” You smile until Mammon comes in angrily. “GET OUT SATAN! I NEED TO TALK TO (Y/N)!” Mammon says. You look at him glaring and he flinches from the response. Satan chuckles at Mammon’s reaction towards your glare. “Satan if you can excuse us for just one moment” you say with a sickly sweet voice. “Alright” Satan smiles and heads out of your room. 

Mammon begins to kneel on the floor. “I’m sorry mistress!”’he begs until you glare at him once more. “Get on the bed right away” following your directions he gets on the bed and anxiously waiting your next order. He was getting excited down there and he tried to steady his breathing. You come closer staring into his soul. “You slut if you wanted my attention you could of done it in a nice way!” You scold him and got down on your knees and kneel between his legs. “Take it out now” you look at him with authority and Mammon pulls his cock out which was already hard and throbbing. “Oh my you were waiting for this weren’t you you slut” 

“Y-yes” he responds with a deep crimson blush on his face. His cock was twitching and aching for you to touch it. You smile and pull off your shirt. Surprisingly you weren’t wearing a bra and you cane closer to him wrapping your soft breasts around his cock. “W-What” he moans loudly from the feeling. You lick the tip while using your breasts to massage him. Mammon was breathing heavily as his moans were becoming a melody in your ears. You suck on the tip slowly. “Mistress! Don’t stop!” He moans out as drool runs down his face. You slap his thigh and stop immediately. “No you don’t get to cum that easily” you push him down on the bed making him lie down on your bed. 

Wearing a skirt, you pull off your panties and go over sitting on you face. Laying on him, you wrap your breasts around his cock again teasing the head nice and slowly with your tongue. Mammon eagerly licks your folds until Satan walks back into the room seeing the action unfold in front of him. “My who would know that Mammon is a masochist?” Mammon blushes instantly yelling profanities left and right. “Don’t stop or I’ll stop do you understand?!” You yell at him and he gets back to it. You start sucking on the tip and go a little faster until Satan plops a seat reading a book waiting patiently for his turn. “Mistress! I’m going to!” Mammon yells out and cums immediately filling your mouth with seed without warning. His moans were loud and he was embarrassed that his younger brother was in the room seeing him like this. “You’re such a slut cumming like that” you say getting off of him. 

Satan chuckles watching you dominate his older brother but he knew he’s gonna show you that he’ll be toppng you.


End file.
